Casaverse Wiki
We Are C.A.S.A. NOVA "So you have to choices: I go away and you three deal with this second apocalypse you created (beautiful work by the way) or Hadji sells his soul and I send him away from this mess." - King Beezlebub C.A.S.A. NOVA (band) is an experimental hip hop rock country sudo-acapella group from the future comprised of members Hadji Kyriakou, Zandri Carson, Spencer Clout, and''' Misery Machine'. What is life like 2000 years in the future? Well if we're getting technical Hadji and I (Zandri) left 1961 years in the future but shit was already hitting the fan by that point. 'The Governet' is basically humanity's great AI provider with all corruption and special interests removed entirely from the equation. Its soul duty is to provide humanity with the necessities required for a satisfying and healthy life. The Governet very rarely receives an upgrade that are usually a once in a life time event bringing massive improvements in efficiency. To put into perspective of just how huge of a deal an update is, version 3 came out 936 years before version 4. Yeah. Updates are of biblical proportions. Hadji and I were born about 20 years after version 4 so anything we say about our lives pertain to that time period. Jobs are no longer anything like what you guys have in 2019. Practically all labor is performed by the Governet. Instead of earning money through hard difficult, we earn it as a reward for various actions. The Governet mines a universal digitalized currency and is used as a reward for certain actions. It can be thought of as a Karma system. For every action you do that contributes of others or yourself in a positive way in some way shape or form, The Governet will automatically credit a certain amount to you that varies depending on the action. Entertainment gets pretty fucking wild. I mean it's nothing extraordinary for Hadji and I but I'll assume this kind of stuff would blow 2019 people's minds. We have these small devices called 'Seytas''' that, when attached to any part of your body, induce experiences that simulate all human senses. So when you guys watch a movie, you're only simulating sight and sound. With Seytas, you experience Sight, Sound, Taste, Smell, Touch, Balance, Temperature, Proprioception, Pain, Magnetoception, Sexual stimulation, Time, Agency, Familiarity, and more. It puts you directly into whatever experience was preprogrammed into them. The closest thing you guys have so far to Seytas are virtual reality headsets. Obviously not the same but you guys are getting there. Everybody has holographic personal assistants that are our doctors, teachers, therapists, everything that you guys probably would pay for. They're produced entirely by vibrations in the air. They look, act, feel, and sound just like real people but weightless and constantly changing appearance according to what their users are most comfortable with. They're connected to the Governet so they can answer literally anything that the governet has discovered. You guys have those personal assistant devices that are pretty similar, except they don't record any of your personal data and give them to nefarious humans that want to take advantage of you. It couldn't even do that if it wanted to. If it even had "wants" to begin with besides improve life for humans. These assistants perform practically anything that you would have to pay somebody to do in 2019. They teach, protect, provide, everything. The primary focus in education is split into two categories: Creation and Repetition. Creation is learning to manifest new ideas in the mind and repetition is learning how learning existing ideas. The AI automatically incorporates those two in different amounts depending on what you perform best at. We don't have to go to a location every day for many years, the teacher just happens to be a wise friend that stays with you for life. We don't graduate and consider ourselves done with learning after that point. Humans 2000 years in the future are constantly learning and being taught valuable lessons seamlessly throughout their entire lives. Characters * Hadji Kyriakou * Zandri Carson * Spencer Clout * Misery Machine * Ronny Raygun * King Beezlebub * Brandon Jaffe Events * TI-800 AI Calculator * Scandinavian Council of Economic Machine Learning (SCEML) * International Council of AI Governing (ICAIG) * The Governet * Mars Colonization * The Governet Reset Factions * The Chemical Rebellion * Ronny Raygun's Legion Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Characters